1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a cache memory system and a caching method, and particularly, to a cache memory system and a caching method for a tile-based rendering.
2. Description of the Related Art
An object-based rendering (OBR) or a tile-based rendering (TBR) may be used for rendering an image.
The OBR scheme may be utilized as an important algorithm by a desktop graphic processing unit (GPU), since the OBR has intuitive processing, and designing of hardware for the OBR is easy.
The OBR may perform rendering based on an object. Accordingly, the OBR may induce a random access to an external memory, for example, a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) for each pixel in a pixel pipeline end.
The TBR may divide a screen area into tiles, and may perform rendering based on a tile. According to the TBR, an external memory may be accessed once per tile. The tiles may be rendered using a quick internal memory, and a rendered result may be transmitted to an external memory.
Therefore, the OBR may be at a disadvantage when compared to the TBR, in terms of power consumption and memory consumption.